Now he knows what love means
by Cula
Summary: Summary? Geh fort! Nun ja... Peter hat eine ZEit lang bei den Darlings gelebt, jetzt geht er mit Wendy zurück ins Nimmerland. P.S.: Erwartet euch bitte nicht zuviel, ich hab wirklich nicht oft Zeit und Lust was zu schreiben... Nur so als Warnung!


Auf dem Weg nach Nimmerland dachte Wendy an den Tag zurück, der irh Leben änderte: Als Peter Pan aus Nimmerland zu ihr zurückkehrte und ihr seine Liebe gestand. Sie dachte gerne daran zurück, den er hatte das Glück in ihr Leben zurückgebracht. Und nun war sie mit ihm auf dem Weg ins ewige Glück: Ein Leben mit ihm in Nimmerland. Beide blieben ewig jung, ewig in dem Alter, in dem man sich mit aller Intensität liebt,jedoch noch nicht die Sorgen eines erwachsenen Menschen hat. Die schönste Zeit des Lebens wäre für immer ihre!  
  
Flashback  
  
Wendy dachte ständig an ihn. Sie hoffte, er würde bald zurückkommen. Schon bald wurde ihre Sehnsucht so groß, dass sie dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr länger aushalten. Gleichzeitig ging es Peter genauso, und er dachte darüber nach, sie zu besuchen, und mit ihr zu reden. Eines Tages dann, viel Zeit war noch gar nicht vergangen, setzte er sein Vorhaben in die Tat um. Es war Frühling, und langsam wurde es warm, überall blühten die Blumen. Wendy war Abends oft länger wach als John und Michael, denn sie dachte in letzter Zeit viel über ihre Zeit in Nimmerland nach. Das Fenster war immer geöffnet, falls Peter kommen würde...   
  
Eines Abends saß Wendy auf der vom Fenster abgewandten Seite auf ihrem Bett, alls sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Schnell drehte sie sich um, doch da war nichts. Enttäusch legte sie ihr Buch weg und deckte sich zum Schlafen zu. Als Peter sich sicher war, dass sie schlief, flog er still zu ihrem Bett und lies sich darauf nieder. Links und Rechts abgestützt, beugte er sich über sie. Leise rief er ihren Namen: "Wendy!" Kaum mehr als ein Hauch, um ihre Brüder nicht zu wecken, doch sie hörte es. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf. "Wer? Peter!" Freudestrahlend umarmte sie ihn. "Können wir reden? Aber lass uns hinausgehen, ich möchte niemanden aufwecken. Lass uns doch aufs Dach gehen, ja?" Sacht blies er ihr ein wenig Feenstaub ins Gesicht, damit sie fliegen könnte und nahm sie an der Hand. Zusammen gingen sie ans Fenster und flogen aufs Dach. Dort oben sah er sie an: "Wie wäre es, wenn ich bei euch bliebe? Würdest du mich noch nehmen? Wir könnten ab und zu zurück nach Nimmerland gehen, damit wir den Weg nicht vergessen. Vielleicht könnten wir auch irgendwann dort bleiben, dann, wenn wir glücklich sind?" Wendy lächelte:"Sowas fragst du mich noch? Du weist ja garnicht, wie ich dich vermisst habe! Und irgendwann könne wir vielleicht in Nimmerland bleiben. Wir zwei, alleine... Oder macht dir das wieder Angst?" "Nein. Das wäre das schönste, was ich mir wünschen könnte. Auf irgendeine Art hast du mich gegen meinen Willen durch deine Liebe erwachsener gemacht. Und das ist das beste, was mir je passieren konnte..." Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Er hatte sich zu ihr herübergebeugt und küsste sie nun. Nicht lange oder tief, dafür aber umso zärtlicher. "Weist du, das beste wäre du würdest hier draußen übernachten. Morgen früh, wenn wir aufwachen, hole ich dich ans Fenster und ich stelle dich meinen Eltern vor. Bestimmt werden sie auch dich mit offenen Armen aufnehmen, so wie die anderen verlorenen Jungs. Nur ist es vielleicht ungeschickt, wenn du morgens plötzlich bei mir im Bett liegst..." "Wenn du meinst. Hauptsache ich darf bleiben, und muss nicht wieder gehen..." "Gute Nacht!" Langsam schwebte sie zurück in ihr Bett, so unendlich glücklich dass ihr größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war: ein Leben mit ihm. In ihrem Bett angekommen, schlief sie sehr bald wieder ein, begleitet von den schönsten Träumen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie früh auf, und ging ans Fenster, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Doch Peter war immer noch da, er grinste sie direkt an. "Ich habe dich gehört, wie du aufgewacht bist. Du bist wunderschön, wenn du schläfst..." "Ich hole meine Eltern, ja?" Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden und eilte die Treppe herunter, um ihren Eltern von Peter zu erzählen. Sie waren bereits in der Küche und frühstückten. "Mom? Dad? Darf ich euch jemanden vorstellen? Er ist oben am Fenster! Bitte, es ist mir wichtig." "In Ordnung Wendy. Wer ist es denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte ihre Mutter auf dem Weg nach oben. "Peter. Er war der Anführer der verlorenen Jungs und wollte damals noch nicht mitkommen. Nun ist er aber trotzdem hier" "Lass mich raten: Er will auch hier wohnen? Vermisst er seine Kumpels?" Kurz stockte Wendy, bevor sie sagte:"Ja, ziemlich. In unser Zimmer kann man doch sicher noch ein Bett reinstellen, oder? Bei den anderen Jungs ist ja wirklich kein Platz mehr." "Du hast Recht, ihr Zimmer würde aus allen Nähten platzen. Aber stell ihn uns doch erstmal vor, ja?" Mit diesen Worten trat Mrs.Darling in das Zimmer ein, wo Peter schon mit John und Michael zugange war. "Mom, Dad, kann Peter hierbleiben? Bitte!" riefen beide ihm Chor, denn auch ihnen gefiel der Gedanke ziemlich gut. "Damit wäre dann geklärt, wo er bleibt. Hallo Peter!" Peter verbeugte sich. "Guten Morgen Mrs.Darling. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich hierbleibe?"  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
"Wendy? Halte dich fest, jetzt wirds etwas turbulent. Wir sind gleich da!" Peter hatte eine wunderbare Stimme bekommen. Auch sonst war er erwachsener geworden: Er war nicht mehr ganz so schmal wie damals, war mittlerweile überall überdurchschnittlich gut gebaut, da war sich Wendy sicher, und war auch sonst ein Traum. Bei alldem war er aber nie abgehoben oder hatte den kindlichen Frohsinn komplett verloren. Nach dem kurzen Chaos, das man überwinden musste, um nach Nimmerland zu kommen, waren sie auch schon am schönsten Teil ihrer Reise angelangt: Das Meer, das Nimmerland umgab spiegelte den Abendhimmel mit all seinen Sternen Atemberaubend schön wieder. Sie flogen geradewegs auf die Insel zu, durch die rosa Wolken und gelangten in den Dschungel zu dem Baum, den Peter schon damals mit den Wilden Jungs bewohnt hatte. "Hier können wir doch wohnen bleiben, bis wir etwas anderes gefunden haben, oder?" "Sicher. Hier kanns bestimmt auch kuschlig sein." "Ich denke Mal, du bist genauso müde wie ich. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen können wir noch genug anstellen..." Das letzte hatte er mit einem Grinsen gesagt, den er war sich wohl über die zweideutigkeit bewusst. Die ganze Zeit bei den Darlings mussten sie sich so zurückhalten, denn in deren Haus waren sie nunmal nie unbeobachtet. Aber nun waren sie doch beide zu müde, um noch irgendwas zu tun. Da sie in Peters Schlafnische von damals beim besten Willen nicht mehr hineinpassten, breitete Peter eine Decke am Boden aus. "Für eine Nacht wird es gehen, oder? Außerdem hast du ja mich als Polster..." Friedlich schliefen sie in den Armen des anderen ein, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass nichts mehr ihr Glück zerstören würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als Wendy aufwachte, fragte sie sich zuerst, wo sie sei. Doch dann fiel es ihr schon wieder ein. Verschlafen reckte sie sich. "Guten Morgen Schatz! Du hast lange geschlafen." "Ich war ziemlich müde. Aber jetzt bin ich ausgeschlafen und wir können mit der Suche nach einem geeigneterem Heim beginnen!" "Wenn wir vorher noch etwas frühstücken könnten, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich geh jetzt raus und sammle uns ein paar Früchte" Was nun passieren würde, hatte keiner von den beiden geahnt...  
  
-"Captain, er ist zurück! Und er hat seine kleine Freundin mitgebracht. Die beiden sind doch ein schönes Pär---" Er würde seinen Satz nie zuende sagen. Nach seiner lezten Niederlage gegen diesen Pan war der Captain noch viel grausamer und verbitterter geworden. Er hatte Pan zu Boden geschlagen, da kam dieses Gör und gab ihm das wieder, was Hook ihm kurz vorher genommen hatte! Das würden sie büßen, alle beide... "Und Pan ist alleine im Dschungel unterwegs. Wär doch die ideale Chance..."-  
  
Peter ging tiefer in den umliegenden Dschungel, wusste er doch noch genau, wo die besten Früchte zu holen waren. Er sammelte sie in großen Blättern, die er zu Beuteln knotete und an einer Liane aufhängte. Diese warf er sich über die Schulter. Er hatte gerade beschlossen umzukehren, da hörte er etwas im Gebüsch rascheln. Alarmiert drehte er sich um. Da kamen die Piraten auch schon aus dem Unterholz. Sie waren mindestens zu zehnt, er hatte gar keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, keine Chance...  
  
Vorerst fesselten sie ihn und brachten ihn zurück zu seinem "Wohnbaum". Dort sagten sie ihm, was er zu tun hätte. Er sollte Wendy herausholen. Zur Flucht ließen sie ihm keine Chance, der ganze Baum war von bewaffneten Piraten umstellt. Er fühlte sich extrem unwohl, tat aber was sie verlangten. Er trat ein. "Wendy? Kannst du bitte mal mit herauskommen?" sagte er mit lauter Stimme. Und leise flüsterte er ihr zu: "Steck ein Messer oder am besten ein Schwert ein. Aber so, das man es nicht sehen kann. Die Piraten umzingeln den Baum." Wendy tat, wie ihr geheisen und folgte ihm dann heraus. Dort wurden sie sofort von je zwei Piraten gefasst. Hook trat zu ihnen. "Du kleine Ratte, du dachtest wohl, du würdest mir mit dem, was du mir angetan hast davonkommen, hm? Aber da hast du dich geirrt. Du wirst für alles, was du mir tatest doppelt bezahlen. Und deine kleine Freundin hier ebenso. Und diesmal entkommst du mir nicht." Peter Und Wendy wurden Huckepack gehoben und abtransportiert.  
  
Auf dem Piratenschiff angekommen wurden die beiden an den Hauptmast gebunden. Geknebelt und gefesselt, damit sie keinen Kontakt aufnehmen konnten. Den ganzen Tag verblieben sie dort, von einem schieläugigen Piraten bewacht. Als es dann Nacht wurde und ein Sturm aufzog, zogen sich die Piraten in den großen Saal zurück.  
  
Sofort rutschte Peter um den Stamm und spuckte seinen Knebel aus. Er hing ihm nun am Hals, aber das war ihm erstmal egal. "Hast du ein Messer dabei?" Wendy nickte. "Kannst du dran kommen? Versuch es bitte!" Wendy streckte und verrenkte sich, und nach einiger Zeit hielt sie es in den gefesselten Händen. "Super. Versuch es mir rüberzugeben." Als er es in den Händen hielt, schnitt er damit vorsichtig Wendys Fesseln auf. Sie nahm sich den Knebel aus dem Mund. "Bäh, sowas ekelhaftes habe ich noch nie erlebt!" "Kannst du meine Fesseln öffnen?" "Ich versuche es. Halt still." Als beide von ihren Fesseln befreit waren, gab er ihr die Hand. "Du musste jetzt tapfer sein. Lange werden die Piraten nicht mehr beschäftigt sein. Einfach flüchten halte ich für keine gute Idee, Nimmerland ist klein, die Piraten hätten uns schnell gefunden und wir könnten nie mehr in Frieden leben. Ich werde versuchen die Feen zu rufen, sie können uns vielleicht helfen. Wenn die Piraten einmal vernichtet sind, können wir hier sorglos leben Und müssen uns um nichts mehr sorgen. Schieb dir den Knebel wieder in den Mund und schlüpf zurück in deine Fesseln. Wenn sie uns so entdecken, sind wir tot..." Als er diesen Satz beendet hatte, küsste er sie flüchtig und rutschte zurück um den Stamm. Dann pfiff er leise nach den Feen, immerhin durften die Piraten nichts davon mitbekommen. Zum Glück lag das Schiff in der Bucht, da war die Chance ziemlich hoch dass die Feen ihn hörten. Und tatsächlich, da kamen schon welche angeflogen. Leise sprach er mit ihnen, sagte ihnen sie sollten so viele Bewohner Nimmerlands wie möglich mobilisieren. Schon verschwanden sie flugs. "Ich hoffe, wir bekommen Unterstützung. Sonst sieht es schlecht für uns aus..." Da kamen auch schon die ersten Piraten wieder aus dem großen Saal aufs Deck. Der schieläugige von vorhin setzte sich wieder vor sie, er sollte sie wohl für die Nacht bewachen. Die Nacht wurde sehr ungemütlich, keiner von beiden konnte schlafen, bei wurden nass von der kalten Gischt, die immer wieder über den Bug den Schiffes schwappte.  
  
-In Nimmerland wurde unterdessen Kriegsrat gehalten. "Sollen wir Pan überhaupt noch helfen? Immerhin hat er Nimmerland für lange Zeit im Stich gelassen, uns nur ab und zu besucht!" "Aber er hat uns früher auch immer geholfen, wenn Hook Probleme gemacht hat. Er war es schließlich, der Hook fast zu Fall gebracht hätte." "So viele Piraten sind auch gar nicht mehr übrig, viele sind ja schon vor ihm geflohen." "Ich finde, wir sollten ihm helfen. Alleine um Hook ein für alle Mal aus Nimmerland zu vertreiben." "Ja! Wir werden alle unsere Schwerter, Messer und andere Waffen sammeln und losziehen." "Lasst uns uns etwas ausdenken, womit wir ihn niederschmettern können. Er muss vor Augen geführt bekommen, was ihm alles fehlt, das wird die beste Waffe gegen ihn sein." "Er ist alt, alleine und nicht wirklich der Schönste. Am besten im Sprechchor, das hat mehr Wirkung!" "Also lasst uns bei Morgenanbruch losziehen." "Wenn Hook fort ist, kann Peter ja alleine klarkommen."-  
  
Peter und Wendy hatten eine schreckliche Nacht am Mast verbracht. Peter hatte schreckliche Angst um Wendy, und Wendy hoffte, ihre Eltern nicht umsonst verlassen zu haben. Noch im Dunkeln wurden sie brutal angeschnauzt. "Wacht auf, ihr Ratten. Ihr werdet jetzt das Schiff schrubben. Und zwar von oben bis unten. Und danach wird sich der Captain schon etwas ausdenken." So wurden sie losgemacht und bekamen schweren Ketten um die Gelenke geschlungen. Als sie auf den Bohlen herumkrochen, immerzu den Boden schrubbend, kam Hook aus seiner Kajüte. "Nun, was sehe ich den da? Der großartige Peter Pan schrubbt mein Schiff! Auf den Knien! Auf diesen Moment habe ich immer gewartet." Hart schlug Hook Pan in den Rücken, dass er flach zu Boden ging. "Was soll das? Wer hat dir erlaubt dich auszuruhen? Mach gefälligst weiter" Nach einem Tritt in die Seite ging er weiter zu Wendy "Und hier? Unsere prächtige Geschichtenerzählerin und seit neuestem wohl das Flittchen von Pan." Wendys Hände verkrampften sich um die dreckige Bürste, die sie in ihren Händen hielt. Ihren Blick hielt sie gesenkt, er war voller Hass. "Sie mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Durch einen schmerzhaften Griff in ihren Haaren wurde sie gezwungen ihrem Peiniger in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich bin kein Flittchen. Und Peter ist der tollste---" Da hatte Hook sie mit aller Kraft geohrfeigt. "Was fällt dir ein mir ins Wort zu fallen?" Noch einmal schlug er sie ins Gesicht, dann warf er sie grob zu Boden. "Mach weiter."   
  
Nachdem sie eine endlos wirkende Zeit weitergemacht hatten und der Verzweiflung nahe waren, hörten sie etwas im Wald rauschen. Da kamen sie aus den Waldrand geschossen - bestimmt zwanzig bewaffnete Nimmerlandbewohner. Mit großem Gebrüll gingen sie auf die Piraten los. Da die Zahl der Piraten ziemlich der ihrer Angreifer entsprach, konnte sich einer um Peter und Wendy kümmern. Als beide befreit waren, warf er ihnen Schwerter zu. "Hier, verteidigt euch." Wendy begann sich nach Kräften zu verteidigen, und Peter ging auf Hook los. "Ich glaube in dieser Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen." Damit flog Peter ein Stück vom Schiff weg, Hook folgte ihm. Dieses Mal konnte Hook ihm mit Worten nichts anhaben, Peter Hook aber wohl. "Ihr seit immer noch genauso alt wie früher. Man sieht es euch deutlich an." ""Alt!"" kam es im Chor vom Schiff. "Und alleine werdet ihr immer bleiben. Was habt ihr schon zu bieten? Ständig seid ihr betrunken, ihr bringt eure ganze Zeit auf dem Schiff zu. Mir scheint, ihr seid unbeliebt geworden!" ""Alleine!"" "Und der hübscheste seit ihr auch nicht mehr. Verbittertheit kann man euch regelrecht ansehen. Und der viele Alkohol macht die Haut auch nicht besser. Richtig hässlich seid ihr!" ""Hässlich!"" Den immer wehrloser werdenden Hook mit seinem Schwert mal hier, mal da in die Segel schlagend wirbelte Peter durch die Luft. Da ging Hook zu Boden. Sofort flog er ihm nach und schlang ihm dieselben Ketten, mit dem ihm vorher noch die Bewegungsfreiheit genommen wurde um die Beine. Mit anderen Seilen fesselte er ihm fest die Hände an den Rücken und umschlang seinen gesamten Körper, sodass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Im Hintergrund kämpfte Wendy immer noch verbissen, da erwischte sie einer der Piraten mit seinem Schwert. Eine hässliche Wunde blieb auf ihrem Arm zurück, da wurde sie ohnmächtig. Im Fallen schlug sie mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Bordwand, was eine Platzwunde zur Folge hatte. Nachdem Hook über Boot gestoßen worden war, und man sich vergewissert hatte, das dieser auch nicht mehr wiederkommen würde, flüchteten die noch übrig gebliebenen Piraten im Angesicht eines solchen Kämpfers, der ihren Captain niedergeschmettert hatte. Als Peter zu Wendy geeilt war, zogen sich auch die Nimmerlandbewohner in ihren Wald zurück.  
  
Behutsam nahm er sie in seine Arme. "Wendy? Wendy, wach auf! Bitte!" Er war den Tränen nahe, als sie endlich die Augen wieder aufschlug. "Wendy, du lebst! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" Er schloss sie fester in seine Arme."Hook ist vernichtet! Wir sind für immer befreit von ihm! Ich lasse dich nie wieder los..." Nun fing er tatsächlich an zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen ihm geradezu ihn Sturzbächen über das Gesicht. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" "Jetzt ist ja alles gut... Lass uns von diesem Schiff runter, ja?" Ihre Stimme war schwach, aber schon das beruhigte Peter ein wenig. Behutsam nahm er sie hoch und flog mit ihr zum Strand. "Warte hier ganz kurz, ja? Ich werde dieses verdammte Schiff anzünden!" Geschwind flog er zu dem Schiff zurück, holte aus der Kajüte allerlei Bücher und leicht brennbares Material. Darauf stellte er einige Kerzen so neben diesen Haufen, dass das Papier Feuer fing. Dann eilte er zurück zu Wendy. Die hielt sich noch mit Mühe wach. Auch Peter spürte nun die Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper, biss aber die Zähne zusammen. Wendy sollte nichts davon merken. Wieder nahm er sie behutsam in seine Arme und trug sie in den Wald. Dort baute er mit letzter Kraft noch eine Hütte aus Laub, Ästen, Farnen und anderen brauchbaren Pflanzen. Dann trug er Wendy hinein und legte sie auf eine weiche Schicht Laub. Sie schlief sofort ein. Erschöpft legte er sich neben sie und glitt ebenso schnell in das Reich der Träume hinüber.  
  
Als Peter aufwachte, hatte er sein komplettes Zeitgefühl verloren. Alles, was er wahrnahm war Wendy neben sich und die Vögel, die draußen ihr Lied pfiffen. Und die Schmerzen, die er im ganzen Körper hatte. Vorerst rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern begnügte sich damit Wendy zu beobachten. Bald begann auch sie sich zu regen. "Guten Morgen. Ein siegreicher Morgen! Ich weis zwar nicht, wie lange wir geschlafen haben, aber das, was wir als letztes getan haben, war Hook zu besiegen." "Mir tut alles weh. Und ich bin von unten bis oben dreckig. Und mir scheint, ich habe Wunden, die dringend gereinigt und verbunden werden sollten. Im Hausbaum habe ich Verbandszeug, ich habe es mitgenommen." "Dann lass uns dein Verbandszeug holen. Und dann kenne ich da eine wunderbare heiße Quelle. Schön versteckt, da solltest du in Ruhe baden können." Wendy versuchte aufzustehen. Doch als sie ihren verletzten Arm bewegte, sank sie gleich wieder in sich zusammen. "Ich kann ihn nicht bewegen... es tut so weh..." wimmerte sie. Er half ihr auf. "Kannst du gehen? Wir müssen es einfach schaffen!" Wendy tat ein paar Schritte. Es war nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber es ging. Und sie wollte Peter nicht mehr zumuten als irgend möglich, denn auch er war verletzt. Auf diese Weise, sich gegenseitig stützend, kämpften sie sich bis zum Hausbaum. 


End file.
